1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a process for making bacon bits and more particularly to a process for making crunchy bacon bits comprising cooking the bacon under a vacuum to a desired water activity level.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bacon bits are used to garnish a variety of foods such as potatoes, salads, and vegetables. In addition, bacon bits may also be used as an ingredient in various food dishes such as egg dishes and sauces. Imitation bacon bits may be made from vegetable protein to resemble the cooked bacon. Real bacon bits are typically made from grinding raw bacon and cooking it; from cooking the bacon, then chilling the bacon and passing the bacon through a grinder or dicer; or from sizing the raw bellies, forming a product mixture, heating the product mixture, and further processing the product mixture resulting in a water activity level of 0.85 or less.
It is the goal of any process for making bacon bits to have the bacon bits appear as true pieces of bacon and not as ground clumps of bacon. Further, it is desirable that the bacon bits have a uniform appearance and a dark red color.
One example of a bacon finishing method is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,552,768. It is well-known in the art to prepare bacon bits by taking bacon ends and pieces, which remain from other processes, and grinding them through a xe2x85x9c inch diameter plate into a jacketed steam kettle. Then, the temperature is raised to 220xc2x0 F. and is cooked under a vacuum to a water activity level of approximately 0.75. The oil is then drained from the bacon ends and pieces. The oil is then further removed by pressing the bacon ends and pieces. Finally, the bacon ends and pieces are chilled and packaged.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,798,133, the bacon bits are sized, mixed with water and curing ingredients to form a product mixture, and then heated to above 120xc2x0 F. wherein protein within the product mixture is substantially denatured. The product is then mixed further and then heated to at least 180xc2x0 F. Then, the product mixture is further processed to a water activity level of 0.85 or less.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,305, the bacon bits are cooked sufficiently to bring its water activity level to a first level from 0.7-0.9 and preferably from 0.82-0.85. Then, the bacon bits are fried to bring its water activity level to a second level from 0.7-0.8 and preferably from 0.72-0.76.
While such processes produce very acceptable bacon bits, there are sometimes problems in obtaining the desired color, which is a dark red color. Still further, it is always desirable to produce a product with better texture, that is being crisper and more brittle, but not too hard. The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for a new and improved process to make crunchy bacon bits.
The present invention is a method for making crunchy bacon bits from raw bellies. In a first embodiment, the method includes sizing the raw bellies and then mixing water, the sized bellies, curing ingredients, and encapsulated salt to form a product mixture. The product mixture is placed in a first vessel. While agitating the first vessel, the product mixture is heated, wherein protein within the product mixture is substantially denatured. The product mixture is pumped to a second vessel and the temperature is increased. A vacuum is then applied to the second vessel and cooking the product mixture is continued until the temperature is increased, wherein the product mixture has a water activity level of 0.30 or less. In a preferred embodiment, the product mixture is cooked under pressure within the second vessel, the temperature is increased to 250-260xc2x0 F. (15-20 pounds steam pressure) and the product mixture remains under pressure for 30-60 minutes.
In a second embodiment, the method includes sizing the raw bellies and then mixing water, the sized bellies, and curing ingredients to form a product mixture. The product mixture is placed in a vessel. While agitating the vessel, the product mixture is heated, wherein protein within the product mixture is substantially denatured. After the protein has been denatured, salt is added to the product mixture. In a preferred embodiment, when salt is added during this step of the process, it is not necessary that the salt be encapsulated. The temperature is increased, and a vacuum is then applied to the vessel and cooking the product mixture is continued until the temperature is increased, wherein the product mixture has a water activity level of 0.30 or less. In a preferred embodiment, before the vacuum is applied, the product mixture is cooked under pressure within the vessel, the temperature is increased to 250-260xc2x0 F. (15-20 pounds steam pressure) and the product mixture remains under pressure for 30-60 minutes after the salt is added to the product mixture.
In another embodiment, the method includes sizing the raw bellies and then mixing water, the sized bellies, and curing ingredients to form a product mixture. The product mixture is placed in a vessel. While agitating the vessel, the product mixture is heated, wherein protein within the product mixture is substantially denatured. The temperature is increased, and a vacuum is then applied to the vessel. Cooking the product mixture is continued until the temperature is increased, wherein the product mixture has a water activity level of 0.30 or less. In a preferred embodiment, encapsulated salt may be added to the product mixture when the product mixture is formed, or salt may be added to the product mixture after the protein is denatured. When salt is added after the protein is denatured, it is not necessary that the salt be encapsulated. Also in a preferred embodiment, more than one vessel may be used in the process. A first vessel may be used to agitate and heat the product mixture and a second vessel may be used to apply the vacuum. In a preferred embodiment, the product mixture is heated to 140-145xc2x0 F. and cooked under pressure while agitating the vessel and then the temperature is increased to 250-260xc2x0 F. (15-20 pounds steam pressure) for 30-60 minutes.